


on your gilded throne

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya pairings from a hat, Gold Saints Edition [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Master Saga, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saga is a bit of a nudist, Sex Toys, Throne Sex, partially-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Master Saga is paid a surprise, late-night visit from Scorpio Milo, much to both of their pleasure.</p><p>-</p><p>From a series of pairings from a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your gilded throne

**Author's Note:**

> Bird's first pairing from a hat: Milo/Saga. Also, the bit about the hat is quite literal, we wrote down almost everyone's names and put them in a hat and drew them randomly.
> 
> The premise for this smut is kind of nebulous, but it's intended that Saga is not evil, because dub-/non-con is the opposite of my jam, he was chosen as Shion's successor instead of Aiolos, Aiolos is still alive (somewhere), nobody tried to kill Athena, and Kanon is rocking the Gemini Cloth, Shion is probably down at the Aries Palace with Mû when he's not raising tiny Athena, everyone is of legal age of consent, and Milo is a sly sneaky beautiful person who likes to have sex, like, a lot. Yep. The title Grand Master is used because me and my husband find the title of Pope to be unbearably silly. Also featuring dark-haired Saga (and Kanon, cause twins, but he's not in this) because TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE BLONDE kthanx. This coming from a blonde woman, btw.

No one was here, in the quiet halls of the Grand Master’s audience chamber, save the young Master himself, clad in dark robes, but having removed his helm, seated on the throne, staring pensively into space. Given that it was the middle of the night, it wasn't much of a surprise. The moon was high and full, washing everything in a pale, soft light. 

Movement stirred, a flash of moonlight on gold, and the Grand Master was torn from his reverie. He looked up, finding Milo standing half in the shadows. 

“Scorpio Milo, what brings you here at this time of night?” Saga asked, his deep voice soft and kind. “Could you not sleep?” The Scorpio Saint comes to stand before the throne, resplendent in his Cloth, shimmering in the moonlight. Saga took a moment to appreciate the younger Saint’s sheer beauty, the soft gold of his hair, the sun-kissed gold of his skin, the gold and crimson of his Cloth adorning his lean, muscled form. Milo was truely a child of Apollo, though he was in service to Athena.

“No, sleep eludes me tonight. Though the same could be said of you, Master Saga.” The smile on Milo’s full lips was just a touch too knowing, and Saga’s brow furrowed in bemusement.

“You have sought me out for something specific,” he concluded, puzzled. “Speak.” he requested, drawing himself up a little further.

“Why speak when I could use my mouth for better pursuits?” Milo asked, voice sultry as he dropped to his knees before the throne, one hand resting daringly on Saga’s knee. Saga’s eyes widened, and he felt his breathing hitch ever so slightly. His interest stirred beneath his voluminous robes.

“Is this some strange attempt to curry favor?” He asked, bewildered. Milo rolled his eyes slightly.

“No, it's purely carnal interest. I can always go, if you prefer. It was only, well, a hope, I suppose.” Milo sighed wistfully. “You're incredibly handsome, and I like sex. Also you've been looking rather stressed of late, and I thought it might help.” Milo shrugged, making to stand, and Saga pressed a hand to his shoulder, before tipping up the Scorpio Saint’s head and claiming his mouth with a scorching kiss. Milo sighed, hand on Saga’s knee tightening and sliding just a bit higher, mouth opening eagerly to Saga’s curious tongue. Saga allowed Milo’s wandering hands, aiding him by unbuttoning the top of his robe. Milo soon took over the task quite eagerly, and soon Saga was shrugging out of the sleeves of the robe, the dark fabric pooling across the golden throne. Milo broke the kiss with hungry eyes that widened in surprise when he realized that Saga wore nothing beneath the dark fabric, exposed to the cool night air. Saga enjoyed the brief moment of surprise, before tugging on a lock of golden hair. 

“Well, Milo?” He asked teasingly, “I thought you wished to use your mouth for more worthy pursuits,” he purred, and Milo licked his lips, before leaning further forward to lick the tip of Saga’s burgeoning erection.

“Don't mind if I do,” the Scorpio Saint replied in a breathy tone. Saga bit the inside of his lip as he watched that pretty mouth stretch around his cock. Milo was admittedly very good at sucking cock, he thought hazily, one hand gently gripping a fistful of soft blond hair. Milo’s pleasurable onslaught continued until Saga felt himself shatter, coming down the other man’s throat. 

Milo sat back, pleased-looking, wiping the tips of his fingers across swollen lips. “That was just as nice as I thought it would be,” he purred, voice a little hoarse and throaty. Saga burned a tiny amount of his Cosmo to keep his arousal from waning, wondering what else Milo had planned. This earned him a pleased little smile from the Scorpio Saint, who looked down at himself as though just noticing he was still wearing his Cloth.

“Goodness, I seem to be… slightly overdressed, don't I?” Milo affected a surprised tone, and Saga’s mouth curled in a pleased little smirk.

“Keep the boots,” he requested, voice even deeper than normal with desire. Milo looked both thrilled and surprised. 

“Why, Master Saga, how…. kinky.” he breathed, and the Scorpio Cloth unfolded from his body, revealing that he'd donned it while nude. He kept the boots, as requested, and his headpiece as well. Saga smirked slightly, gently grabbing the tail of the headpiece and tugging Milo upright. Milo pulled two packets out of the top of his boot, passing them over to Saga. Saga accepted them even as he pulled Milo down to straddle his lap, inwardly thankful that the seat was rather wide, enough to accommodate Milo’s spread knees. He pressed the condom packet back into Milo’s hand, reserving the lube packet for himself.

“I think you know where that goes,” he purred, and Milo smirked, leaning forward for another kiss, even as he ripped open the foil and rolled the condom onto Saga’s cock. Saga set his hands on Milo’s hips, gently squeezing, causing the younger man to rock forward eagerly with a little moan. One hand ventured a little further, palming and squeezing at Milo’s fantastic ass, even as he kissed and nipped his way down Milo’s throat. A little further and his fingers encountered smooth glass instead of warm skin. He leaned back to look Milo in the face, arching an eyebrow.

“Awfully confident of you,” he murmured, and Milo shrugged slightly. 

“Had you been unwilling, I probably would have gone to visit Camus or Aphrodite.” He said, somewhat breathless, as Saga gripped the base of the toy and began to very slowly pull it out.

“Do you need any more prep?” Saga checked, and Milo shook his head, moaning. Saga pressed the lube packet into Milo’s hands. “Then slick me up so I can fuck you, Scorpio.” Milo complied, fumbling slightly as Saga fucked him with the glass plug, and Milo was rather delightfully vocal, wasn't he? Once he deemed that Milo had had enough, he pulled the toy out and let it drop gently over the edge of the throne, trying not to break it. Milo whined at the loss, before Saga gripped his hips again and began to slowly push in. Milo was lovely, slick and hot and smooth, golden skin flushed and mouth open and panting as he made more of those lovely little noises. Saga let the pace go deep and slow, rocking into Milo agonizingly slowly, until the younger man was seated securely in his lap, impaled to the hilt on Saga’s cock.

“What do you want, Milo, tell me,” Saga ordered, Milo’s hitching little breaths and moans getting to him more than he wanted to admit. 

“Want you to fuck me, Master Saga.” Milo murmured breathlessly, “fuck me so I feel it for days,” Saga smiled faintly, bowing his head to bite at Milo’s throat again, admiring the inky spill of his own hair against Milo’s golden skin in the moonlight. Then he fulfilled Milo’s request, fucking him mercilessly in hard, fast strokes as the younger man clung to him, crying out.

Milo was lovely as he came, completely untouched and almost screaming, and Saga followed shortly after, tucking the Scorpio Saint close as he recovered. 

“That was amazing,” Milo mumbled against his neck, and Saga chuckled.

“Oh, I'm not done with you yet, little scorpion.” He promised.


End file.
